Swiftfoot Starchaser
The name Swiftfoot Starchaser can be traced back to June of 3005, when she turned up on Sol Station seeking employment. While there, Starchaser crossed paths with Mika Tachyon, and apparently ended up falling in with the Jackal's roguish crew. She accompanied them on a salvage mission near Nalhom, and apparently performed satisfactorily; shortly thereafter, the Demarian officially signed on with Blackjack Shipping & Salvage as navigator, occasional pilot, and gunner when needed. Prior to June 3005, the trail simply goes cold. No such Demarian seems to exist before that time. The felinoid's association with the oft ill-reputed Jackal has given her a somewhat shady reputation, which was at first undeserved. It seems, however, that as time goes on, she lends herself more and more to such a lifestyle, both with her actions and her acquaintances. Despite this, she's known to be downright altruistic when the situation warrants it, whether it be true concern for a friend, or a shrewd guess that there's something to be gained. Though rumors abound as to her activities, there are no outstanding warrants for her arrest or bounties on her head at this time, though she is well-known to be unwelcome on New Luna. A select few with ties to the underworld would have heard rumors of a 75,000 credit prize that was available for a short time for the live capture of a Demarian closely matching Swiftfoot's description, to be collected upon delivery to U-999. This bounty has since been repealed. Starchaser seems to be fairly itinerant, with no real home base, such as it is. She spends a good deal of time on Ungstir and Demaria, and has been known to visit Quaquan on occasion. She's been sighted on New Luna, though not after an incident involving a highly-publicized search of the Faux. She was also known to be involved at one point with one Razorback Cliffwalker, who was on the Jackal's crew roster for several months. Razorback went missing, only to turn up dead while apparently out on one of his hunting trips into the Sand Mother. He has resurfaced, and the two share an amicable, if somewhat strained, relationship, in light of the fact that she is now Bonded to the Demarian known to most as Stars, and thus has joined the Windracer clan. At some time in the past, Swiftfoot had adopted a daughter, who was also on Blackjack's payroll before her untimely death - a young Timonae that at last count went by the name Solace Starchaser. For some time now, Swiftfoot had not been residing on Blackjack's flagship - the Jackal - but had instead been living and working on board her sister ship, the Faux. The Faux, however, was crashed into the Sand Mother Desert in early September of 3007 following an incident in Demarian space involving The Junkyard. This incident, rumor has it, pertains to the raid that the Faux's crew had done on Tomin Kora's Twin Moons Casino, a raid which ended in the death of Darya Miasnikov. The ex-Fauxites are, for the time being, using the DCV Silver Streak as a base of operations during the Phyrrian invasion, and were recently known to be involved in the rescue of several survivors from New Luna only minutes before Greenville was bombarded with nuclear weapons from orbit. Journal: Read my journal! http://jtsforums.jointhesaga.com/showthread.php?t=419 Logs: Bits and Pieces Derelict First Steps Hurricane Jackal In Search of Spring Little White Lies Running the Gambit The Lady Or The Jackal The Clothes Make the Man Joining Scrap Metal and Canteloupe Barbecue On Quaquan Badges JTS Faction Points 139 Badge Rewards *2 RP Reward Point Vouchers for 10 badges category:Pages with Badges Category:Aadzrian_Web Starchaser Starchaser Starchaser Starchaser Starchaser Category: Mika_Web Category: Raz_Web